The Taste of Oblivion
by All I really want is you
Summary: One little taste. The problem is he didn't know what to do to get sed girl to even notice him. Even if he is Shane Grey international world wide known ex-superstar.


Hi guys it's me on my new account. I just felt closed off with the other accout. I don't know why. I just needed a change. So here is a new account, new writing style new edge. I feel good now.

Just for awhile I lost my knack for writing. It feel behind more and more the last several months. School and other things took over my life and I've been having some family problems aswell so hopefully I won't leave this account behind like I did with BestWorks. Anyway I'm gonna let you guys read this now. Please review and give critisim. I know my writing is rusty. It's very rusty.

* * *

The Taste of Oblivion

He sits in the corner of the club, drink clad in hand. His other hand rests on the red leather of the booth. He takes in the scene before him. The lights are shinning and zooming across the dance floor. The music is blaring. The alcohol is flowing. He watches various couples grinding against each other.

A particular brunette catches his eye. Shes wearing a red strapless knee length dress that shows off her curves and makes her tan skin pop. Her dark auburn hair hits in between her shoulder blades. Her smile is so sultry and smooth and he shifts uncomfortably to get control himself.

Her chocolate brown eyes are glazed over. Shes wrapped up in the music. Each move she makes is thought out. Shes a musician. Only a musician would move like that. He would know. I mean he used to be in the world wide known group Connect Three.

Sadly that was a long time ago. Five years to be exact. Hes now twenty-six and the owner of this very club. The Crescent Moon. He doubts that she doesn't know he owns it. The thing that he doubts is that she doesn't even know he's here. Hes just invisible in the background.

Hes a blur. He watches some more and takes in her body. Is it possible to fall head of heels in love with someone when you've never even talked to them? That's his problem he's not like this. He doesn't do love. Hes a drop and run kind of guy. He's the dumper. He was the dumpy once and has since vowed never let it to happen again.

He doesn't wanna deal with the heartache. The attachment. The commitment.

"Shane, quit staring at the girl. She probably thinks your some weirdo stalker." Ally says looking at him as she chuckles. _'Fuck'_ he thinks silently to himself. "I'm not a stalker. I'm just watching everyone dance." He says looking down at his drink slushing it around his glass. "Sure you aren't. Your practically undressing her with your eyes. Your having eye sex with her. She's having eye sex with you too." She says looking over her shoulder and ruffling his hair in a playful manner. "I am not-" He stops in mid sentence when she says that she is staring too. "Wait she's staring too?" He asks acting more like a lovesick teenager then the adult that he is.

She nods and he looks for himself and sure enough there she is across the room watching him as she grinds against another guy. She smiles at him coyly as they make eye contact. They watch each other for a few minutes and finally he snaps back to reality. He reaches out his hand and points to himself , then her and then finally towards the exit. She smiles and nods her head.

She turns to the guy shes been dancing with. Was it Bob, Bill, Tom? She didn't really remember and she didn't really care. He looked at her in confusion as she stopped grinding into him. "I'm sorry, but I got to go to the bathroom," She says as she makes her way over towards the exit without even giving him a final goodbye.

She spots him standing off to the side as she walks over to her booth to quickly grab her clutch and her coat. She watches him stand there. His black shaggy, but short hair that had a sort of curl but sort of not. He had scruffy five o' clock shadow that made him even more attractive. It showed off his broad jawline and she loved it. His hazel eyes that you could argue to be green were shining brightly, but were glazed over. Possibly from the alcohol. She wasn't quite sure herself.

His tight t-shirt and leather jacket clung tightly to his body and showed off every possible part of his chest. It was hard not to fall for him. He oozed sex appeal. That's why she had his posters displayed all over her walls when she was sixteen. She was quite a Connect Three fan back in the day when they were still out and about touring, but they quickly faded away. She really didn't remember why. She thought she had read an article in Pop Informer magazine that Nate and Shane had fought over a girl. She was sure the world would never truly know the answer to that infamous question.

She walked over to him and he smiled slightly and held out his hand. She took it gratefully. She wasn't sure where he was leading her (possibly to a deserted alley way to have his way with her?) but she could care less as long as she could feel the warmth of his skin. She never wanted that feeling to go away. She wanted it to over take her.

"So, what's your name?" He says breaking the silence between them as they walk. Neither has let go of the others hand. "Mitchie." She says quietly looking down at her feet as they continue. "Mitchie. You have a very beautiful unique name." He says looking at her smiling. She smiles back a little. "Thanks."

She says looking down at her hands again. "I'm-" She cut him off. "I know who you are. Shane Grey. Connect Three. How could any one forget you guys." She says more so as a statement then as a question. He shrugs. "That's just the way that pop music is. One day your in the next day your out. I learned not to take it for granted, but I learned that lesson just a little too late." He speaks in a calm even voice and shrugs again.

They walk in silence til he pulls her hand towards a door. She looks at him confused. "It's my apartment. I wanted to take you some place quiet, so we could talk." She looked at him skeptically. "Oh yeah you really wanna talk? I talked to Ally, she told me you were undressing me with your eyes." She says letting go of his hand begrudgingly and crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh and like you weren't doing the same thing honey. I'm Shane freaking Grey for crying out loud. No girl can resist me." He says with a smirk. "Getting conceited now are we?" She asks teasingly.

"Oh, now you see baby that hurt. It hit me right in the heart." He says grabbing his chest and feigning hurt as he opened his apartment door. "So did you bring me here to rape me?" She asks teasingly. "I may own a nightclub, but I'm not a total skeeze. I don't sleep with woman when I'm in an intoxicated state. Even if sed woman is very attractive and I wanna have my way with you so bad right now I'm a gentleman and we don't do stuff like that. No matter how badly I want to." He says having and on going battle with his mind.

"Can Shane Grey not resist me? Well that's a first." She says sitting down on his couch while throwing her bag and coat over on an arm chair. "What do you mean that's a first?" He sits down next to her and places a hand comfortingly on her knee. "Most guys aren't attracted to me. I've always been invisible Plain Jane Mitchie Torres. I was pretty much a no one in High School."

"How is that possible? Your extremely attractive Mitchie. You have long legs to die for and beautiful brown eyes that I could get lost in forever, a captivating and sultry smile that could take any guys breath away. And now I will quit talking because I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself." He says shifting as he feels his pants tighten a little bit.

"What if I don't want you to stop? What if I want it too?" She asks whispering lightly.

He gives her a look to make sure shes not teasing, but when he sees her eyes are glazed over with some unknown emotion he knows that something is there. She feels her cheeks grow red and hot as the hand that was on her knee went up to rest on her hip. He leans forward slightly and kisses her softly on the lips.

She smiles and returns the kiss grateful to finally have his soft peach lips on hers. Their kisses quickly become intense, heated, and passionate. Her hands made there way to get tangled in his onyx coal black locks. She played with the hairs on the nape of his neck as his lips slowly left hers and kissed down her cheek, to her jawline, down her neck. They were sweet butterfly kisses not as erratic as the previous kisses that they had shared.

Her hands leave his hair and begin to push his leather jacket off his shoulders and she eventually throws it off to the other side of the room and then her hands find the hem of his shirt. She pushes it up slightly feeling his abs as she pushes it up more then finishes pulling it all the way off. She looks at his half naked body and smiles at him. Not a happy smile. A sultry lust filled smile.

He looks at her and notices that she is still fully dressed and he decided to change that. His hand found the zipper on the back of her dress and he unzipped it and she stood up and the dress pooled around her feet. She stepped out of the dress and kicked off her heels leaving her in only her undergarments.

His blood was boiling and he was feeling things he had never felt before. He felt emotions he had never seen or maybe that he had never wanted to feel for another human being. Things were heated and passionate and more importantly real.

As they both came off their high, their breathing erratic and uneven. He wrapped his arms tightly around her sweat covered body. She snuggled her head into his chest and drew shapes on his abs as she tried to steady her own breathing.

They memorized each others bodies and more importantly their souls. Even in their partially intoxicated state they knew exactly what was happening and they both wanted it to happen.

They were in a state of oblivion where the taste as unbearable, but at the same time you couldn't live without it, you couldn't not taste it.

They couldn't live without it.


End file.
